Home Again
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind. Elliot and Olivia have made up and are headed home with Alex and their new son. Will someone get in the way and let them know that they aren't happy that they are back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Brady and the air hostess.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Baby Brady Alexander Benson-Stabler was two months old now. and they all were headed back home to New York.

Olivia looked down to the seat on her left. Her baby boy was sound asleep in his carrier. His tiny olive toned fists were clenched and he kicked his left leg. Olivia guessed that he was dreaming until he woke up, beginning to wimper and thrust about.

"Oh my poor baby." She whispered as she picked him up. "It's ok, Brady. Mommy's got you." She cooed motherly as she rubbed his tiny back.

Brady settled down in the warmth of his mother's arms and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Elliot and Alex were amazed at how naturally Olivia had become accustom to motherhood. She didn't even mind getting up at two in the morning to feed her baby boy. In fact that was her favourite feeding time. Olivia would sit in the rocking chair, nursing Brady and would occasionally look out the window at the shining stars in the night sky. It was so peaceful. The nursery would be dark besides a night light in the corner and Olivia loved and enjoyed the quiet, night time bonding with her gorgeous son, who had her olive complexion, her soft, dark brown hair, her nose and her mouth. The rest of him was all Elliot, especially his gorgeous, twinkling, azure blue orbs. You could easily tell that this little boy was half Stabler; there was no doubt about it. But he was a mama's boy.

Elliot looked over at the mother of his newest son and smiled. It was normal for Olivia to calm Brady down that quickly. There were times where Brady was in a bad mood and Olivia had a tough time trying to calm him down but those times were bound to happen.

"Is he alright now?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked up at the handsome detective to her right and nodded with a slight smile as she continued to rock Brady. "Yeah, just a dream.

Elliot noticed the black bags underneath Olivia's pools of deep mocha. She was exhausted. "Liv, honey. You're exhausted."

The beautiful brunette slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm fine, El, really."

"Pass me Brady and get some sleep, honey." Eliot tried to convince her, softly.

Olivia sighed and caressed her son's baby soft, olive toned cheek. "He'll be asking for another feed soon, El; so there is no point."

Elliot rubbed his stiff neck and turned to Alex, who was seated in the seat across the asle. "Alex, help me out here."

Alex looked up from her magazine. "I agree that Liv is exhausted, Elliot but who wouldn't be with a two month old baby...but I'm keeping out of this one." Alex stated before going back to an article that she was reading the magazine.

Elliot sighed again and turned back to the beautiful woman beside him, who was still trying to work off her baby weight, not that she hated it; she just wanted to go back to her old weight but was happy with the few extra curves she'd gained from pregnancy. "Liv, please." He pleaded with her, "just until Brady decides that he is hungry."

Olivia thought about it and was about to give a positive answer when she was cut off by a hungry, wailing two month old boy in her arms.

"Olivia, I see little Brady is hungry again." The voice belonged to a young air hostess, Joanne Eames.

Olivia looked up and nodded. "He sure is."

"Would you like to use the hostess area again?"

Olivia got up. "Yes please." She followed Joanne in to the hostess area with a still wailing Brady.

Olivia woke to find that her head was leaning on something so hard and boney but yet so warm and comforting. She opened her eyes and looked up. In her sleep, she had moved closer to Elliot and ended up using his shoulder as a pillow. Elliot was smiling down at her and Brady was sound asleep in his carrier on her left side.

"Hey honey, nice sleep?" He asked when he noticed a small wet patch on his shoulder. Olivia had drawled a little in her sleep.

Olivia tried to wipe the small wet patch away. She was so embarassed that she was blushing. "Yeah I did, El. Sorry about your shoulder." She slightly smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. It's no problem. I'm just glad you got some much needed sleep."

Sometime during the flight Olivia had drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she noticed her head was leaning on something so hard and boney but yet so warm and comforting. She opened her eyes and looked up. In her sleep she had moved closer to Elliot and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Elliot was smiling down at her. She looked to her left and noticed that Brady was sound asleep in his carrier.

"Hey honey. Have a nice sleep?" Elliot asked in a soft whisper.

Olivia looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah I did actually." She said and refused to take her head off Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot smiled again and put his arm around her, wanting to keep the contact with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another couple of hours slowly drifted by before the pilot's voice streamed through the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up your seat belts as we reach out destination. Thanks for flying with Phoenix Airlines."

Olivia buckled Brady up in his carrier before buckling herself up.

It had been nearly a year and as the lowered to the ground, she realized just how much she missed home. Only this time, she was returning with another person. When she left, she didn't know that she was leaving with someone but she was so happy to return with her special someone. The rest of the gang were at the airport ready to welcome Olivia back and welcome Brady in to the SVU gang.

Cragen had already set up a portable crib in his office, all ready for the newest Benson-Stabler. SVU's newest rookie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia carried Brady in the carrier while Elliot picked up his and Olivia's suitcases, which also had Brady's belongings in as well; Alex collected her own suitcase.

They walked through the building and bumped in to their welcoming crew just outside. Olivia placed Brady's carrier on the ground, beside her and took him out to introduce him to her 'family.'

"Everyone meet Brady Alexander Benson-Stabler."

Casey ran over first. "Oh my Goodness, it's so cute and chubby, Liv. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Olivia replied, happily and passed Brady to Casey.

The red haired ADA took the baby, delicately and stroked his tiny cheek. She smiled when he opened his tiny eyes, with a yawn, revealing his trademark Stabler cerulean blue eyes. "Hello Brady, I'm your 'Aunt' Casey. Welcome to the 'family.' She whispered before passing the bundle of joy to Cragen.

"Hey little man. I'll be known to you as 'Grandpa' Don. Nice to finally meet you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as they watched Cragen pass their son to Fin.

"Hey dude. I'm ya 'Uncle' Fin. I'll be teaching you raps as you grow up."

Olivia lightly laughed when she heard that. "Fin...no teaching my son rude words."

Fin playfully poked his tounge out at Olivia. "Whatcha gonna do about it, baby girl?" He softly laughed as he passed Brady to Munch.

"Hey Brady. I'm 'Uncle' Munch. I'll be teaching you about conspiracies."

"John, no teaching our son about your stupid conspiracies." Elliot laughed and watched as John passed a surprisingly now asleep baby boy back to his doting mother.

Olivia looked down at her son and back up at the closest people in her life, who she considered family and inhaled deeply. "Glad to be home again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes that I might have missed. Chapters 3 and 4 are written and just need to be typed up so the more reviews the quicker I will update. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Brady.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elliot walked in to the house with Olivia close behind, who had Brady in her arms to find the four older Stabler children standing in the living room. They were there to welcome them home.

The room was filled with 'awww's' when they saw the woman that they considered a second mother walk in with their baby half brother.

"Hey kids." Olivia greeted the kids as she laid down on the couch, placing Brady on her chest, so he could hear her heartbeat to lure him off to sleep after being fed and changed just before they left the precinct.

The four children approached Olivia, cautiously.

"This is Brady Alexander." She whispered with a light hand on her son's tiny back.

"He's so cute, Liv. How much did he weigh?" Maureen asked, since she was the oldest.

"Brady weighed seven pounds eight ounces, being born a week early thats pretty good. He was born at home and I wouldn't have had it any other way," she smiled, "you can each have a turn holding him when he wakes up."

The four kids nodded and walked out, letting Olivia and Brady rest while Elliot cooked dinner for the family.

Maureen walked back in to the living room about five minutes later to find that Olivia had dozed off, unwillingly. She gently picked up her baby half brother. Olivia jumped at the sudden loss of contact, thinking someone was trying to steal her pride and joy.

"It's ok, Liv. It's only me. You dozed off." The eldest Stabler child assured her.

Olivia settled down and tried to get her breathing under control when she did in fact realize that it was just Maureen.

"Oh. Thanks Maureen."

"No problem. You should take dad's bed and get some more sleep. He won't mind and I'll look after Brady for you."

Olivia didn't want to leave her son but she was so exhausted. She could trust the Stablers anyway, especially since Elliot was her son's father. "Ah sure. Thanks. Could you please wake me up when he gets hungry?"

"Sure Liv."

Olivia got up off the couch. "Oh. His carrier is still in the back of Casey's SUV."

"It's no problem, 'Livia. Kat, the twins and I went out and bought a bassinet for Brady, there is also a teddy in it for him.

"Thanks so much. I'll pay you back for it later."

Maureen smiled and shook her head. "No you won't. It is a present. Now get some much needed rest."

Olivia slowly nodded and headed in to Elliot's bedroom, half closing the door behind her so she could hear when Brady cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maureen strolled in to the kitchen happily, where her father was stirring something that was cooking on the oven top.

Elliot turned around to see his eldest child walk in carrying his youngest. Just coming to realize the big age gap between the two of them. Twenty-three years and two months.

_'Wow that's one hell of a gap.' _He thought to himself.

"Dad?"

"Huh?" He'd finally come out of his deep thoughts.

"I've called you five times. You alright?" She asked as she gently rocked her baby half brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where's Liv? She rarely lets anyone take over caring for Brady because she doesn't like it when he is out of her sight." He raised an eyebrow.

"She was dozing off on the couch so I convinced her to get some more sleep on your bed and I'd take care of Brady for a while." Maureen said and looked down at a sleeping Brady in her arms.

Elliot nodded. "Where is the bassinet that you said you bought for him?"

"In Lizzie's bedroom, why?"

"Could you please put him to bed then and make sure that you have the baby monitor with you while you finish up dinner for me. I'm going to go have a lay down with Liv."

"Sure, daddy. No problem."

"Thanks, baby." Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek and carressed Brady's baby soft cheek before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Elliot tiptoed in to the master bedroom to find Olivia curled up on her left side on the right side of the bed, sound asleep, lightly snoring.

The handsome detective stripped down to his black and red satin boxer briefs before climbing in to the warm, comfortable bed behind Olivia.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her on her soft, olive toned cheek. "I love you, Livvie." He whispered.

Olivia snuggled in to Elliot's warm embrace. "I love you too, El." She whispered back, just as softly.

Elliot was surprised. He hadn't been expecting a response, obviously she was awake.

"Liv, honey, are you awake?" He asked as he lightly caressed her abdomen.

"Yeah. You woke me when you wrapped your arms around me, El." She answered with her chocolate brown eyes still closed.

He went to remove his arms. "Sorry, honey." He apologized.

Olivia didn't want him to lose contact with her so she placed her hand on his, to stop him from removing them. "Don't leave it there."

This was the most contact they'd had since the night Brady was born. Both adults had been craving it but neither wanted to admit it.

"Ok baby."

Olivia moved back and snuggled in to Elliot more before drifting off to sleep with Elliot just lying there watching the most beautful woman that he'd ever known and the mother of his newest son, sleep soundly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia's nap was disturbed about two hours later by her gorgeous son. Her eyes shot open at the wailing, which was increasing in volume. She saw Maureen approaching the bed with Brady in her arms.

Olivia gently took her son from the young woman. "Thank you, Maureen."

"No problem, Liv." Maureen replied and walked out.

Elliot opened his eyes to see Olivia moving her top and bra. Brady latched on to his mother's right breast and began to suckle, hungrily.

"Wow, you are hungry, little man." She whispered, looking down at her now quiet son. She looked in to his gorgeous cerulean blue orbs and Brady was looking up in to his mother's chocolate brown orbs as he wriggled his little fist about.

The bedroom was silent besides the quiet suckling noises coming from Brady.

"Trying to sneak a peek, eh, El?" Olivia joked, all of a sudden.

Elliot laughed, lightly. "What if I am?" He joked back.

"Well in that case, you can change Brady's smelly diaper after I burp him." She said as she moved her top.

"It's alright, Liv. I'll burp him as I walk in to Lizzie's room. His diapers and bassinet are in there."

Olivia passed Brady to his father and laid down. "Thanks El." She whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Your mommy's exhausted, little man." Elliot whispered as he tiptoed out of the room, softly patting Brady's tiny back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 4:46am and the Stabler home was quiet and dark. The home's occupants were sound asleep until a loud smash erupted from downstairs.

Olivia and Elliot were woken by the loud smash and Brady's wailing from in his bassinet beside the bed, on Olivia's side.

Olivia made quick work of picking up her scared baby boy and began to rock him to settle him down. "What the hell was that, El?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If I don't get atleast 7 reviews for this chapter, I will wait a week or so before I update it. I know I sound demanding but I want to make sure enough people are actually reading this. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Brady and the officers.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

It was 4:46am and the Stabler home was quiet and dark. The home's occupants were sound asleep until a loud smash erupted from downstairs.

Olivia and Elliot were woken by the loud smash and Brady's wailing from in his bassinet beside the bed, on Olivia's side.

Olivia made quick work of picking up her scared baby boy and began to rock him to settle him down. "What the hell was that, El?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I don't know, Liv. Stay here with Brady." He got up and grabbed his gun on the way out of the bedroom.

Elliot walked out to see Kathleen and the twins emerge from their bedrooms.

"What was that, dad?" Kathleen asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe Maureen dropped something."

"No I didn't. A rock came through the window, dad." Maureen's voice streamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Elliot nodded slowly. "Ok, guys. Head back to bed. While Maureen and I sort this out."

"What about Liv?" Lizzie asked confused, not seeing Olivia around.

"She's trying to settle Brady down." Elliot said as he could still hear Brady crying.

It went quiet, just after the children went back to bed so Elliot opened the door and peeked in. Olivia was nursing Brady. She looked up when she heard the door open.

She smiled, tiredly when she saw Elliot peeking his head in. "Hey. What happened?"

Elliot sighed. He didn't want to worry her.

"Just tell me, El." She said as she stroked her son's baby soft hair back.

"Someone threw a rock through the living room window, honey."

Olivia looked down at Brady and rubbed his tiny, chubby arm as he continued to nurse, slowly. "Do you know who it could have been, El?" She asked, tiredly as she continued to watch her baby boy nurse.

Elliot shook his head. "I better head down there. CSU and some uniformed officers will be here soon."

"Ok, El." She replied, not taking her eyes off her son.

Elliot walked out of the master bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. He got downstairs just in time to hear someone knock at the door. Elliot opened it to find two uniformed officers, a few Crime Scene Unit people and behind them all of them was Captain Cragen. Someone called him to let him know of the current situation.

As CSU got to work, the uniformed officers and Cragen asked Elliot and Maureen of the night's events.

"...Do you know who it could have been?" Officer Kendell asked Elliot.

The handsome detective was about to answer the question but stopped when he saw Olivia emerge with a wide awake Brady in her arms.

"Don't stop on my account, El. I'm just getting a drink." She walked through the living room in to the kitchen to get a glass of apple juice.

Olivia lifted Brady so she could hold him with his head on her shoulder. She had just grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard when Elliot declared to the uniformed officer of who he thought was the rock throwing culprit.

Olivia over heard and the shock caused her to drop the glass, smashing on the floor. It effectively scared Brady, who had nearly fallen asleep in her arm.

"Shit." She murmured before beginning to rub his tiny back, to calm him down. "Sorry, baby. Mommy didn't mean it." She cooed motherly.

Maureen came running in to the kitchen as Elliot continued to assist the officers.

The eldest Stabler child noticed the broken glass right beside Olivia's feet.

"What happened?" She asked over Brady's frightened cries.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed." She rushed back up the stairs and in to the master bedroom with Brady, shutting the door behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the kitchen to see his eldest daughter cleaning up broken glass which Olivia had dropped in shock when Elliot had confessed who he thought threw the rock. She had asked him if he knew who it could have been and he lied to her, saying that he didn't know when in fact he knew exactly who it was.

Olivia was hurt that the father of her son found the need to lie to her.

"I'm guessing Liv heard who it could have been." Elliot spoke sadly, looking at the broken glass.

Maureen sighed and nodded. "I guess so. She was in pure shock."

Elliot slowly nodded. "Where is she?"

Maureen pointed upstairs. "Bedroom."

"Thanks." He gave her a kiss goodnight and rushed upstairs.

Elliot slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in to find Olivia lying on the bed with Brady sleeping on her chest, being comforted by his mother's soothing heartbeat.

She turned her head to face the door when she heard it open. "Hey." She greeted him, softly.

Elliot slighty hurt to see no smile. She normally smiled when she greeted him.

"Hi." He sat down beside Olivia on the large, king sized bed and reach over, placing a gentle hand on their's son's tiny back as he continued to sleep soundly on his mother's chest.

Olivia was silent as she looked at her son and softly stroked his tiny head as he sucked on his pacifier in his sleep, making faint slurping noises.

Elliot couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to speak up first.

"You heard who I said it possibly was, didn't you, Liv?"

Olivia took a slow deep breath. "Yes, I did. Why would Kathy do that? Why El? I need to keep Brady safe."

Sencing his mother's distress, Brady began to fuss.

Olivia tried to calm herself down and rubbed his back, delicately. "It's ok, buddy. Mommy's ok. Go back to sleep, Brady." She cooed.

Once Brady settled back down, Elliot decided to speak up again. "Kathy...um...she...um...blames you for the divorce, Livvie." He stutted.

Olivia sighed and lifted Brady up gently before slowly sitting up. "Is...Is that what you think, Elliot? Do you blame me?" She asked as she placed Brady in his bassinet, waiting for Elliot to answer.

When Elliot didn't answer, it pissed Olivia off. "Do. You. Blame. Me?" She seethed.

"No...No of course not, Liv."

Elliot didn't sound too convincing. Olivia grabbed a duffle bag and began to pack clothes in to it before filling Brady's diaper bag with clothes, diapers, bibs, pacifiers and other necessary items.

She placed both bags on her shoulders and picked Brady up from the bassinet, placing him in the carrier which the kids had bought.

"I'll be in a hotel." She said angrily before storming out of the house, leaving Elliot in shock.

Once he came out of the shock, he ran after her. "Liv!" He called out but it was too late. She'd jumped in to a taxi and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a smutty chapter. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta!! **

**This chapter is for dramawitsvu17, you are my bestest friend! I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Brady.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

"I'll be in a hotel." She said angrily before storing out of the house, leaving Elliot in shock.

Once he came out of the shock, he ran after her. "Liv!" He called out but it was too late. She'd jumped in to a taxi and was gone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elliot walked back in to the house to find Maureen sitting on the stairs, sadly.

"You heard all that, huh?" He asked as he sat beside his daughter.

Maureen patted her father's back, softly. "Yeah, I did. You need to find Liv and tell her that the divorce between you and Mom was not her fault because we both know that it wasn't."

Elliot sighed. "She didn't believe me, Mo."

"Yeah, well, you didn't sound too convincing, Dad. You have got to get her and Brady back."

Elliot jumped up and grabbed his car keys, wallet and badge. "You're right." Was all he said before rushing out of the house.

Elliot made a quick run to the twenty-four hour market about five blocks from his house to buy Olivia's favourite chocolate before rushing to the hotel that he knew that she would be staying at.

He walked up to the counter and showed his badge. "Is Olivia Benson here?"

"Yes sir. Room 2B," the young blue eyed, blonde haired woman said from behind the desk and passed him a key.

"Thanks." Elliot rushed up the stairs and to the white painted door with 2B on it.

Elliot slowly raised his right fist and hesitated before knocking. Upon receiving no answer, he used the key and unlocked it. He walked in, quietly, closing the door behind him as he tip-toed in to the hotel room. Elliot found Olivia curled up on the large, comfy, king sized bed, sound asleep. Brady was softly fussing in his carrier, so Elliot tip-toed over to his son and picked him up, out of the carrier. "It's ok, little man. Daddy is here now." He murmured and rocked him, delicately.

Sensing a presence in the room, Olivia woke and began to freak out when she saw the carrier was empty but she immediately settled down when she saw Elliot rocking their son to sleep.

She took a slow, deep breath. "El..."

Elliot turned around and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Livvie. I don't blame you at all; none of it is your fault. I now have you and Brady and I am the happiest I have been in a very long time," he admitted, looking deeply in to her beautiful pools of deep mocha.

Olivia was satisfied with Elliot's confession so she got up and wrapped her arms around him, being careful of Brady, who was nearly sound asleep in his father's big, strong, warm arms, sucking on his pacifier.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivia pulled back a bit to find their son sleeping.

She caressed his warm, baby-soft, olive toned cheek with the tip of her thumb and smiled. "He's so precious, isn't he, El?"

Elliot looked down in to Olivia's eyes with a big smile and gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, he is but he's a mama's boy." He joked.

Olivia laughed lightly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Mmmm...Yes I do." He laughed and gave her another soft kiss.

"Well you can kiss my butt." She poked her tongue out at him, playfully.

"Well bend over then." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Let's go home, El."

Elliot nodded in agreement and put Brady back in his carrier before giving Olivia the chocolate he bought for her. "This is for you, babe."

Olivia smiled and took the box of chocolate. "Thanks, El."

The couple walked out of the hotel, hand in hand with Elliot holding the carrier containing their son in his other hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the house with Olivia right behind him, who had Brady in her arms since they decided to keep the carrier in the backseat of Elliot's car.

In the living room Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie smiled, when they noticed that Olivia and Brady had returned home with their father.

Both of them seemed happy and their earlier argument had been long forgotten.

"Could you please take care of Brady for a little while? He has just been fed and burped so his diaper may need to be changed," Olivia said and passed her son to Maureen.

"Sure, Liv. I would love to," She replied with a smile and just as quickly as they walked in, they were gone again, except they headed to the bedroom together and locked the door behind them.

Kathleen looked at the twins. "You know what they're up to so you might want to put some music on," she laughed and followed her older sister into Lizzie's room, where Brady's diapers were.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot pushed her up against the door, pushing it closed completely. His lips captured hers in an earth-shattering kiss. It was as if he was trying to make up for the time he lost with her while she was in Australia.

Olivia gave as good as she got, her tongue duelling with his as it invaded her mouth.

He reached behind her and locked the door with a flick of his wrist.

His hands made a trail over her body, starting at her shoulders, gliding down her back, and finally arriving at the globes of her ass, the last destination within his reach.

Olivia moaned at the contact and wrapped her legs around him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

She tore her lips away from his. "Bed," she gasped out.

"Mmhmm..." came his muffled reply from where he attached his lips to her neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

She couldn't take it anymore, she tore at his shirt, pulling it out of the band of his slacks.

By the time they reached their large, soft, king-sized bed, the two had already shed every last piece of clothing they had.

Elliot was planting soft, light kisses on Olivia's neck, making a trail down her breasts, stomach, as if mapping out her body with his lips. He intentionally skipped over her heated core and moved to the inside of her slender, olive toned thighs.

Olivia moaned loudly in anticipation. She arched her back and moved down, hoping Elliot would get the hint. "El..please...I need you in me...now," she pleaded, breathing heavily with arousal.

"Be patient, my love," Elliot panted back, trying to ignore the throbbing erection, trying to think of things besides his incredibly sexy lover writhing underneath him in an attempt to avoid coming right then and there.

The beautiful detective gently grabbed Elliot's wrist and led his hand to her moist, aroused core.

Elliot finally got the hint and slid two long, thick fingers in to the drenched warmth of her centre.

Olivia arched her back, letting out a wanton sigh, and reached down, rubbing her own clit, exciting Elliot more as well as herself in the process.

"Ahh! I'm so close, El," Olivia moaned in pleasure at his ministrations.

The handsome detective could feel the brunette's inner walls tightly grip on his fingers. "I know. Let go, baby," he whispered, seductively.

With one last twist of his agile fingers, Olivia's climax fit full force, her body convulsing as she spilled her juices, coating his fingers.

Elliot moved up, licking Olivia's milky nectar off his fingers. "Mmm, you taste so good, Livvie."

"Mm-hm." Olivia was still trying to get her breathing under control but she grabbed Elliot's face and began a passionate kiss. Olivia licked his lips begging for entry, which Elliot accepted and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to explore. She groaned, tasting herself on his tongue.

When air became a problem for the love birds, Elliot lined his throbbing member at the entrance of Olivia's aroused core.

He looked deeply in to her beautiful pools of chocolate brown, seeking confirmation before penetrating her.

Olivia nodded her approval and intertwined her hands with Elliot's as he delicately entered her, slowly filling her.

Olivia gasped and Elliot stopped his movement.

"Sorry, baby," he whispered, feeling bad.

"It's alright, El. It's just been awhile," she admitted softly.

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Ready?"

Olivia nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Elliot began moving in and out of her; slowly and passionately at first but then gradually picking up his pace.

"Oh Liv...you're so tight, baby."

Olivia was meeting Elliot with each and every thrust. "Oh, my God...Faster, El...Faster!" she panted.

Olivia couldn't believe how quick her orgasm was coming as she felt the familiar tingling in her lower abdomen.

Elliot reached down and began to tease Olivia's swollen nub, effectively sending her over the edge in to her orgasm, screaming out his name.

Olivia's juices coated his member and he thrust three more times before emptying his seed deep within her.

The couple lay there, trying to control their breathing.

"Wow," Elliot slid out of his lover and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

Olivia snuggled in to him and rested her head on his chest.

"That was great," she whispered as she reached up, giving Elliot a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Elliot rubbed soft circles on Olivia's back. "I love you, too."

The pair of them heard the house phone ring but chose to ignore it, knowing that one of the children would pick it up, not one minute later they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." It was Maureen at the bedroom door, holding baby Brady.

"What's wrong, Maureen?" Elliot asked, not pleased with being interrupted during this time alone with Olivia.

"I need to give you Brady because Mom decided she wants to see us kids about something."

Elliot sighed as he and Olivia got under the covers to preserve some sense of decency. "Alright, come in."

Maureen hesitated as she opened the door and walked in. She felt bad for interrupting them but she couldn't take Brady with her since Olivia was breastfeeding him and Kathy would go berserk if she saw Brady, knowing that Elliot was his father.

"Why does your mom want to see you?" Elliot asked as Maureen passed a wide awake Brady to his mother.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know. I'll see you later." She walked out.

Olivia looked at Elliot as she slowly and gently rocked her son. "Another revenge plan?" she asked before gently placing Brady in between her legs on the covers.

Olivia lifted up Brady's top and started blowing raspberries on his chubby belly, making Brady giggle with excitement.

Elliot sighed as he watched his youngest child giggle, looking up at his mother with his shiny, azure blue orbs. "I hope not." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As usual thanks to my wonderful beta... The more reviews the quicker I will update. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Brady.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

"Why does your mom want to see you?" Elliot asked as Maureen passed a wide awake Brady to his mother.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know. I'll see you later." She walked out.

Olivia looked at Elliot as she slowly and gently rocked her son. "Another revenge plan?" she asked before gently placing Brady in between her legs on the covers.

Olivia lifted up Brady's top and started blowing raspberries on his chubby belly, making Brady giggle with excitement.

Elliot sighed as he watched his youngest child giggle, looking up at his mother with his shiny, azure blue orbs. "I hope not." He whispered.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch, snuggled up together while they watched TV with Brady sound asleep in the bassinet, beside the couch. Little Brady was tired from all the giggling he did while his parents were playing with him. Olivia had quickly noticed that her son enjoyed it when she blew raspberries on his tiny, chubby belly.

It had been nearly two hours since Maureen, Kathleen and the twins had left to see their mother. Elliot was determined to find out what was going on when they returned.

"El, I'm getting a mug of hot cocoa. Do you want a coffee?" she asked, cautiously, knowing that he wasn't in a very good mood because of what Kathy was doing to them out of jealousy.

"Ah no thanks, babe," he replied disinterested as he continued to watch the news.

Olivia sighed and got up off the couch. "Ok then," she replied and walked in to the kitchen.

Elliot could hear the hurt in her voice but decided to give her some space since he heard Maureen's blue sedan pull up in the driveway.

He got up off the couch, just as the children entered the house.

"What happened?" Elliot asked his children curiously.

Maureen sighed and looked at her younger brother and sisters, nervously. The three younger ones all nodded, indicating that it was best to tell their father.

Maureen nodded and took a slow, deep breath before looking back up at her father. "Ok, Mom gave us an ultimatum."

Elliot rubbed his neck tiredly and sighed. "And what was that, exactly?" he asked, realizing how far his ex wife was taking this situation.

She was the one who left and asked for a divorce but now couldn't handle the fact that he'd moved on with Olivia.

"She said that we have until the morning to decide if we want to live with you and Liv or her. If we pick you and Liv, she never wants to see us again and if we pick her, we are banned from seeing you and Liv," she answered her father's question, truthfully.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Did she admit to the rock throwing?"

"Yes. She did admit to it and was very proud of herself for doing it," she replied and looked around. She saw Brady in his bassinet but she couldn't see Olivia. "Where's Liv?"

"She said that she was getting a mug of hot cocoa just before you pulled up in the driveway. She should be back in here by now," he went to walk in to the kitchen but Maureen gently grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'll go, Dad."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks, Mo."

Maureen nodded and walked in to the kitchen to find it empty so she went through the back door in to the backyard. Olivia was sitting on the porch swing with her legs crossed, under her and a mug of hot cocoa was warming up her icy cold hands.

Olivia noticed Maureen approaching her, but she didn't even bother to look up. She just wanted some time alone but didn't want to be rude and tell Maureen to go away.

The eldest Stabler child sat down beside the woman she had grown so close to, hoping for her to acknowledge that she was there and sitting beside her but it didn't happen. Olivia just took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Liv, please look at me," Maureen spoke softly.

Olivia sighed and looked up, but didn't say a word.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Maureen's voice and eyes filled with concern and love as she asked.

Olivia rubbed her exhausted, olive toned face before looking up into Maureen's concerned eyes again. "I...I feel like I broke up your family and that I made it worse by bringing Brady back with me." She sighed with a heavy heart and raked a hand through her caramel tresses. "Maybe Brady and I should have stayed in Australia."

Maureen could see the unshed tears in Olivia's eyes, begging to fall but Olivia held them back, not wanting to cry in front of Maureen.

"Liv, you didn't break up our family and if you didn't bring Brady back with you, we wouldn't have met him. We love him. If you don't believe me, ask my dad. He'll tell you that you didn't break up the family. It was my mom."

Olivia shook her head and placed her hot mug on the table beside the swing before getting up and walking further in to the backyard.

Maureen sighed sadly and walked back in to the house to hear her baby half brother crying for his mommy.

Elliot was rocking him but he wouldn't calm down. He sighed in relief when he saw Maureen emerge from the kitchen, expecting Olivia to be behind her but she wasn't. "Where's Liv?"

"Out back. She's really upset, dad. It may be just the post pregnancy hormones or post-natal depression but you need to convince her that she didn't break up the family."

Elliot nodded and rushed outside with a still wailing Brady.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hearing her son's screaming, Olivia rushed over to Elliot and gently took Brady from him before making her way to the warming shelter of the garage. She knew that he must be starving so she moved her top and bra and began to nurse him. "Wow, you are starving, aren't you, little man?" she whispered, looking down at her son, ignoring Elliot, who was now standing beside her.

"Livvie," Elliot whispered.

Upon receiving no answer, he tried again. "Livvie, baby. Please look at me," he pleaded with her.

Olivia rubbed her son's chubby little arm and looked up at Elliot.

He delicately cupped her face and looked into eyes and saw the storm of pain buried deep in the emotional coffee-coloured pools. "Baby, you didn't break up the family. Kathy did that...but the best thing happened because of it. You gave birth to Brady. You gave me our son. You and Brady are part of this family. Ok, baby?"

Olivia nodded and allowed Elliot to gently wipe the few rebellious tears that managed to fall against her will with his thumb.

"I love you and Brady, just remember that, honey," he said before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We love you too, El," she replied and looked at her son again, who was nursing at a slower rate as his tiny belly filled up.

Once Brady finished nursing, Olivia moved her bra and top back before moving Brady up to her shoulder. Elliot passed her the burping rag and Olivia began to gently pat his back.

Brady had just let out a soft baby burp and spat up a bit when they heard two gun shots. It had come from close by.

Elliot and Olivia ran inside with a crying Brady, now in his mother's arms. They saw Lizzie running toward them, tears running down her scared face.

"What happened, Lizzie?" Elliot asked his youngest daughter in a panic.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but here it is. It isn't beta-ed so any mistakes that I have missed, I'm sorry. I read through it a few times so I hope I haven't missed any. Please read and review. There are only 2 chapters left after this.**

**Disclaimer: if I own it, Olivia and Elliot would be going at it like bunnies but they aren't so I don't own it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lizzie was hysterical. "Mom walked in and Kathleen told her to get out of he house so Mom shot her, getting her in the chest before turning the gun to her head and shooting herself."

"Liv, maybe you should take Brady in to the bedroom," Elliot suggested and Olivia nodded in agreement.

They didn't want their son to be around this horrible situation.

Elliot looked at Maureen in a panic. "You called for an ambulance?"

Maureen nodded from beside Kathleen, holding a towel on her chest, applying pressure to slow down the bleeding.

"Ok," Elliot ran over to his ex-wife and kneeled down beside her before placing two fingers on her neck, looking for a pulse. He found it.

Kathy was still alive but Elliot didn't know how much longer for though.

He took off his shirt and placed it on her head wound, applying pressure. No matter how much he hated her right now, he couldn't let her die.

Elliot looked up when he noticed a figure in the doorway of the living room. Olivia was standing there with the baby monitor clenched tightly in her left hand.

"Liv, I told you to stay with Brady," Elliot spoke softly but firmly to his lover.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest in annoyance. She was sick and tired of being treated like an invalid by the father of her baby son. He had started doing it when Brady was just nearly three hours old.

She'd welcomed him in to her bed but only because he'd just had a very long trip there. He just wasn't allowed to cuddle up with her.

_Flashback start_

_Olivia was exhausted after giving birth to her first child. A son. Her pride and joy. Her wish of becoming a mother had finally come true for her. She was over joyed but exhausted and sore at the same time._

_She was sound asleep in her bedroom with Elliot on the other side of the large, comfy bed and Brady was asleep in his crib in the nursery._

_It had been more then two hours since his first feeding and he was starving. _

_Brady woke up and decided to make his presence known._

_Olivia's deep mocha orbs sprung open at the sound of her son's wailing through the baby monitor. She was just about to jump out of bed and rush to him but Elliot's sleepy but stern voice stopped her. "Don't you dare move, Liv. I'll get him," He said, getting up._

"_I can get my own son from the nursery, Elliot." She clearly wasn't impressed._

_Elliot was now standing and walking toward the door. "You just gave birth three hours ago, Olivia. Stay in bed," he said and walked out of the master bedroom in to the newborn boy's blue painted bedroom._

_Elliot returned a minute later with Brady, who was still crying and passed him to his mother, who moved her pyjama top and nursed him._

_As she sat there, exhausted but content as she bonded with her son, she vowed to buy a bassinet so Brady could sleep beside the bed close to her so she didn't have to put up with Elliot treating her like an invalid. She wanted to nurse Brady, sitting in the rocking chair and she was going to for his next feeding. Elliot couldn't control her._

_End flashback._

A few minutes went by in a panic near silence before they hear the paramedics pull up. The four un-named EMTs ran inside the home. The EMTs did what they could for Kathleen and Kathy before rushing them in to the two awaiting ambulances out the front of the house.

Before everyone knew it, Olivia was driving Brady, Lizzie and Dickie to the hospital while Elliot was in one of the ambulances with Kathleen and Maureen was with Kathy in the other one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three long, painful hours dragged by; Olivia was sitting in the doctors lounge, nursing Brady, courtesy of the very nice nurse manager and Elliot, Maureen, Dickie and Lizzie were still sitting in the waiting room.

Olivia had just burped Brady, when Nurse Taylor, the nurse manager, quietly walked in. "Olivia, Dr McKinny is ready to speak to you and Elliot."

Olivia slowly got up and nodded. "Thanks," she replied, gently rubbing Brady's back.

The brunette detective walked in to the waiting room to see Elliot, Maureen and the twins standing up. Elliot wrapped his arms around his lover and they both looked at the doctor, waiting for answers.

"Kathleen pulled through the surgery just fine. She should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank goodness. What about my ex-wife?"

"The bullet only grazed the side of her head. She'll be fine."

Elliot nodded before taking one hand off Olivia's waist and shook the man's hand. "Thank you. May we please go see my daughter?"

"Yes but let her rest. Room 10B. Just down the hall on your right."

Olivia walked in to the room behind everyone; with Brady still sleeping in her arms to see Kathleen, looking small, pale and vulnerable in the hospital bed.

The second eldest Stabler child opened her eyes and smiled at her family. "Hi," her voice was still groggy from the medication in her system.

Everyone said their 'hellos' and the room fell silent until Kathleen spoke again. "Could I please speak to Olivia alone?"

"Sure, baby," Elliot replied and everyone started to pile out, except Olivia.

"El, could you please take Brady?"

"Sure, Livvie," Elliot replied and gently took his son form his lover before giving her a quick, tender kiss on the lips, "we'll just be outside the room, baby," he whispered before walking out with Brady still sleeping in the safety and warmth of his father's arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia sat in the seat beside the young woman's hospital bed. "What did you want to talk to me about, honey?" Olivia asked as she gently took Kathleen's hand.

Kathleen looked in to Olivia's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Do you really love my dad?"

Olivia gently took her hand back. "Kathleen..."

"Just answer the question, Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Yes. Yes I do love your father. I love him very much. He gave me Brady. The best present ever."

Kathleen smiled back. "Well I can't wait til you two get married."

"Thanks, honey. That means so much," Olivia said and gave Kathleen a gentle hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After visiting Kathleen, Elliot and Olivia walked in to Kathy's hospital room, while Maureen looked after Brady.

Olivia stood nervously against the wall, feeling out of place while Elliot sat on the chair beside the bed.

Kathy, who had a bandage wrapped around her head, sighed and turned to look at her ex-husband and then at Olivia.

She knew that Elliot and Olivia were deeply in love and she wanted her ex-husband to be happy.

"El, I'm so sorry for the trouble and pain that I have caused through my jealousy," Kathy apologized.

Elliot nodded and motioned for Olivia to come over and sit on his lap.

Olivia hesitated but did sit on her lover's lap.

Elliot wrapped his arms around the beautiful brunette and looked back at his ex-wife in the hospital bed. "Kathy, if you are going to continue to be jealous, we need you to stay away. Olivia and I have a two month old son together."

Kathy smiled, slightly. "What's his name?"

"His name is Brady," Olivia answered, proudly.

"What a nice strong name...Elliot, Olivia...I have decided to move away. Elliot, you can have full custody of the twins...and I wish you and Olivia all the best," she said in full honesty before turning away.

Olivia got up and Elliot followed suit before they walked out, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is part one of the epilogue. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I won't update until I have at least 49 reviews. I don't mean to sound evil but the lack of reviews is a bit discouraging.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Brady.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Epilogue-part 1

March 23rd

Stabler Residence

7:53pm

Olivia was sitting on the couch, watching her gorgeous now seven and a half month old son sitting on the floor. He was playing with his toys. Brady must've got bored because he put his tiny hands flat on the light blue carpet flooring of the living room and lifted himself up on to his knees, so he was on all fours.

The next thing Olivia knew, her little boy was crawling. She was so happy.

"El, come here! Brady's crawling!" She called out to her lover before turning to Brady. "Crawl to Mommy, baby."

The little boy heard his loving mother's voice and began to crawl toward her.

Elliot walked in to the living room, just in time to see Olivia pick up their son.

"You missed it, El," Olivia said when she saw Elliot enter the room.

Elliot sat down on the couch beside Olivia. "Damn it. I'm sure I will see him do it tomorrow," he whispered and then reached in to his pocket.

Olivia raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What's that, El?"

"Olivia Marie Benson, I love you with all my heart and you gave me another son to love and raise. I wanna grow old with you and wake up with you every morning, by my side. Will you be my wife?"

Olivia gently placed Brady on the floor in front of her before gently grabbing Elliot's face, starting a very passionate, hot kiss.

When air became a problem, Olivia pulled back and looked in to Elliot's ocean blue orbs.

"I take that as a yes," he said with a huge grin.

Olivia smiled back and nodded. "Yes, I will marry you, Elliot Stabler."

Elliot took the beautiful platinum diamond ring out of the red velvet ring box and slid it on to his new fiancee's left ring finger before leaning in to her ear.

"Let's put Brady to bed and celebrate our engagement."

Seeing that the little boy was yawning, Olivia nodded with a smile. "I'm just gonna feed him and then we can take him to bed," she whispered as she picked Brady up.

She moved her top and whispered, "Brady, do you wanna eat before you go to sleep?"

Brady answered by latching on to his mother's breast.

Olivia only breastfed him at night now and he would have a bottle of breast milk in the morning when he woke up and before his afternoon nap but he ate baby food for lunch and dinner.

Once Brady was finished, he burped and Olivia and Elliot took their exhausted son in to the nursery.

Olivia just needed to change his diaper since he was already bathed and in his little blue pyjamas with trains on them.

Elliot gently placed the little boy in his crib and tucked him in while Olivia sang him his favourite lullaby, luring him off in to 'dreamland'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Brady was out like a light, Elliot and Olivia disappeared in to the master bedroom, making out the whole way.

Closing the door behind him with his foot, Elliot ripped open his fiancee's blouse, exposing her red lacy bra.

Elliot began to lick her right nipple, through the lace as he teased her left nipple with his thumb and and index finger, causing his fiancee to moan loudly with adult pleasure, turning him on in the process.

"Take it off, El," she ordered, breathlessly.

"Yes, ma'am." Elliot let the blouse fall off her shoulders in to a heap on the floor before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, exposing her plump, full breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia," he whispered as he rubbed her breasts.

Olivia moaned and began to pull down Elliot's sweat pants. The handsome detective had gone commando so as his pants fell, they freed his erect member.

Elliot's hand slipped in to Olivia's work pants. He unzipped them and let them slid down with her panties. Olivia stepped out of them, leaving the couple both completely naked and ready.

"Condom?" Elliot asked as they dropped on to the bed.

Olivia nodded and made sure the baby monitor was turned on, just in case Brady needed them as Elliot did what he had to do.

"I'm riding," Olivia whispered, seductively and pushed Elliot down gently.

Olivia whispered her moist, aroused core along her fiance's rock-hard abs.

"You're so wet, baby," Elliot moaned.

"See what you do to me," she replied as she gently took his member and impaled herself on it, causing both of them to moan loudly in adult pleasure.

As Olivia rode up and down on his member, rocking her hips, Elliot was caressing his hands up and down on the brunette's soft, olive toned skin on her petite body, occasionally teasing her taut nipples.

The couple were getting close to their orgasms when Elliot lifted her up. "Lean against the wall, facing it, baby."

Olivia got up and smiled, knowing what he was going to do.

Elliot got up after his lover and walked up behind her. He delicately grabbed her hips and rammed in to her centre from behind, causing her to moan in satisfaction.

The handsome detective rammed hard in and out three more times before he began to feel Olivia's inner walls clench around his throbbing shaft. "Let go, baby," he panted in her ear.

"Not...untill...you...do," she panted back with her eyes clumped shut, trying to hold off her climax for just a bit longer.

"Ladies first," he whispered before he rammed in to her harder and faster, making sure to hit the right spot.

That was it for the beautiful brunette. She orgasmed so hard she was seeing stars.

Moments later she felt another orgasm coming as Elliot continued to thrust in and out. Just as she hit her second climax for the night, her lover finally exploded in to his own climax.

Both were trying to get their breathing under control as Elliot slid his now flaccid penis out of his fiancee.

Elliot took off the condom and threw it in the bin as Olivia put on his lavender purple silk robe.

"Where are you going, honey?" Elliot asked as he laid down on the bed.

Olivia leaned down and kissed him on the lips, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm just going to check on Brady. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok baby," he replied and closed his eyes.

Olivia opened the door and walked across the hall in the baby boy's room. She walked up to his crib and leaned on the side, looking down at her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful, like an angel, with his tiny chest going up and down as he was breathing softly.

She leaned down and caressed his tiny cheek before being started by Elliot wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Olivia leaned back in to the comfort and warmth of her lover's arms.

Elliot kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're still fasinated by him, aren't you, honey?"

Olivia nodded. "Everyday. He's growing up so fast. I remember the night that he was born, like it was yesterday. I was so happy to see you when you walked in. So thankful for your support and embrace while I gave birth to him. Our son. I love saying that," she whispered with a smile, not once taking her eyes off the little boy in the crib.

Elliot rubbed her arm. "I was so happy to see you too. So thankful that you let me support and embrace you. For letting me share that special time with you. I'm never ever letting you or Brady go."

Olivia nodded and rested her head against Elliot's. "I'm never ever letting you or Brady go either. We are a family," she smiled, "let's go to bed."

"For round two?" He joked as he let go of her body, still holding her left hand.

Olivia quietly laughed and shook her head at her fiance. "To sleep, El."

"Of course," Elliot laughed as the couple walked back to bed, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this till I had 49 reviews but since it's the last chapter, here it is. This is for all the people who took the extra two seconds per chapter to review. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with the show or anything else.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**The Wedding**

**December 31st**

**5:15pm**

The sun was setting and the sky's late afternoon glow was beautiful.

Over fifty guests sat quietly on the rooftop of a fancy five star hotel, waiting for the bride to walk down the red carpet, through the flower arch.

The guests included Elliot's family, Olivia's friends, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Monique Jefferies, Casey, Alex and fellow officers.

Little Brady was now sixteen months old and was the junior ringboy. He was standing beside his big brother, Dickie, who was taking care of the rings. Brady was so gorgeous in his little black tux and shiny black shoes.

Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie were Olivia's bride's maids. They were dressed in strapless light pink satin dresses, which sat just below their ankles, covering most of their pink high heels. They all had their hair curled and down, nicely done with butterfly clips.

The time had finally come and Olivia had to try ignore the butterflies in her belly as the elevator doors opened and the music began to play.

Everyone gasped in wonder as Olivia stepped out with her right arm interlocked with Cragen's. She was so beautiful, dressed in a silky white strapless dress, with white high heels and her hair was loosely curled under her white vail.

She smiled as she walked down the red carpeted aisle, looking at the guests and then her very soon to be husband.

Cragen handed Olivia off to Elliot and the priest was about to start when he was interrupted by a gorgeous little boy, who had let go of his brother's hand.

"Mommy," Brady called as he ran over.

Olivia laughed and picked up her son, perching the boy on her hip. "Hey baby, you got to be quiet now, ok?"

Brady nodded and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

Elliot took Olivia's free hand and held it, as the priest started.

"Do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do," Elliot replied with a grin as he caressed the back of Olivia's hand.

"Do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

Olivia grinned. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Olivia passed Brady to Maureen before Elliot lifted her vail. Elliot and Olivia shared their first kiss as a married couple.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next night found Elliot and Olivia in a hotel room, the same hotel that they married on the rooftop. It was their first night alone since before Brady was conceived. Brady was being taken care for by his older half brother and sisters for the night to give Elliot and Olivia a night alone together.

The newly wedded couple were making out as they stripped each other's clothing off.

"I love you, El," Olivia whispered breathlessly as her husband unclasped her bra.

Once it was off, Elliot caressed them. "I love you, Livvie. You're so beautiful."

The couple dropped to the bed and Olivia straddled him. She wanted to be on top. Olivia guided his member in to her hot, aroused core and began to rock her hips as she rode her new husband with Elliot meeting her with each and every trust.

Elliot rubbed his hands up and down her perfect body and Olivia leaned over to give him easier access to her full, plump breasts. Elliot gently squeezed her taut left nipple, causing Olivia to moan in pleasure and increase her speed, as she rubbed her hands along Elliot's ripped abdomen.

Elliot stopped playing with her breasts and flipped them over so he was on top before he began to plunge in and out of his wife's hot, wet core, hard and fast. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist so he could trust thrust deeper in to her, filling her completely.

"Oh God! Faster, El, faster. I'm gonna cum," she panted.

Feeling his lover's inner walls clench around his throbbing shaft, he smiled.

"Let go then, baby. It's ok, let go," he whispered in her ear, seductively.

"Cum with me, El," she whispered, looking in to his beautiful cerulean blue orbs.

"I will on your second one, baby. Just let go," he said as he reached down and teased her clit.

Her orgasm hit hard as she screamed out her new husband's name.

Elliot continued to pound in and out of her and Olivia could feel her second orgasm rising, just moments later.

"Oh El. I'm gonna cum again already. Hurry up, I'm not gonna last much longer," she panted.

"It's ok, baby. I'm nearly there," he panted back before he spilled his seed deep within his wife, causing her to moan as her second climax washed over her.

Elliot slid out of his and laid down beside her, wrapped his big, strong arms around her.

Olivia rolled over in his arms to face him and rested her head on his chest.

"El..." Olivia said and looked in to his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes Livvie?" He replied, stroking back her sweat drenched hair.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Elliot was so happy. He reached down and began to rub her still flat belly. "That's great, baby. How many weeks?"

"Six weeks. I found out yesterday morning before I started getting ready for the wedding."

"This baby will complete our family," he whispered as he continued to rub Olivia's belly.

Olivia reached up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Mr Stabler."

"I love you too, Mrs Stabler," Elliot whispered back before the newly wedded couple drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of each other's arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jaelyn Kiara Stabler was born at home, surrounded by family with candles illuminating the living room, just like with Brady. It was a beautiful, quiet home birth. The way Olivia wanted it. Jaelyn entered the world at 5:14am on a peaceful Sunday morning, weighing seven pounds, eleven ounces.

_Flash back_

_Olivia looked around Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie and Brady, who was asleep in his porta-cot in the corner before looking up at Elliot with a smile._

"_One more," she whispered, out of breath._

_Elliot rubbed her arms and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Good job, baby. Now let's bring our baby girl in to the world."_

_Olivia nodded and as she felt another contraction hit. She pushed hard one last time before she left go of Elliot and reached down. She lifted up a screaming baby girl out of the water and brought her up to her chest._

"_Welcome to the Stabler clan, Jaelyn," Olivia whispered as she calmed the baby down._

_The older Stabler children and Elliot looked on in awe at the gorgeous baby girl. They were all tired from being up all night but they all agreed that it was all worth it._

_End flashback._

Later that day, Olivia was relaxing on her and Elliot's bed, holding Jaelyn with Elliot and Brady by her side.

Brady caressed his baby sister's face. "Love you," he whispered, causing his parents to smile proudly.

Olivia turned to her husband, with a grin. "Thanks for giving me Brady and Jaelyn. They're the best presents ever."

Olivia leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for giving me them as well. Our family is now complete. I love you so much."

"I love you too, El," Olivia replied before looking back down at her son and daughter.

It was one of the happiest days of Olivia's life. She had the man of her dreams and the children that she always dreamed of.

Olivia Marie Benson didn't think she could be any happier then she was right at that moment. Her ten hour old daughter sleeping in her arms, her two year old son by her side, sitting on her husband's lap and her loving husband sitting right by her side with his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on their daughter's tiny feet.

Her life couldn't get any better. It was the life, she'd always wanted and now she was finally living it. Olivia knew that this was where she belonged. She was home again and was never going to leave again.


End file.
